I Hope You Dance
by Just a bit crazy13
Summary: Set in the second book when the flock are at Anne's. My first Fan fic ever. Max gets asked to a dance. Chappie 11 up! It the part you've all been waiting for. Rated t for language.
1. Chapter 1

I Hope You Dance

Disclaimer: I don't own Jp's characters so build a bridge and get over it.

A/N: This is my first fic ever but I've been working on it since I found out about this site.

Chappie One: Flyers

Max's P.O.V.

I was talking to J.J on my way into the dreaded school that Anne forced us to go to. But as soon as we stepped inside we were flooded with flyers. J.J. picked one up and handed it to me. It was something about a dance next Friday down at some beach.

"Doesn't that sound like fun", J.J. said as we were walking to our first class.

"I guess so" rights then the voice chimed in,

**_Go with the flow Max you need to learn to relax._**

_Thank you oh annoying one. But I think your forgetting that we're on the run and I don't have time to go to some silly dance._

**_Oh I think you do have time to go._**

"Ms. Walker would stop doodling in your note book and pay attention please."

But for some reason I couldn't help but think that the Voice was right about me needing to relax a little.

* * *

**I know it's a little short but this is my first fan fic so give me a break. Also criticism is welcome.**

**-maximumride4ever**


	2. Dinner

I Hope You Dance

Disclaimer: I don't own Jp's characters so build a bridge and get over it.

A/N: This is my first fic ever but I've been working on it since I found out about this site.

Chappie Two: Dinner

Max's P.O.V.

I ran downstairs to eat dinner; I had been having an argument with the Voice over the dance. Mmmm. Iggy had made tacos tonight. When I got to the kitchen I was surprised to see Anne there. She was usually at work.

"Oh, hi Max, Jeff was just finishing up making dinner." Anne said as she saw me walk into the room.

"Hey guys, oh tacos." I sat down with a plate of five tacos.

"Oh Anne, there were like a million flyers in the halls this morning. Something about a dance, but it was like only for the high-schoolers. MAX!! Are you going to go because I could totally help you buy an outfit?"

God, I did not like the idea of shopping with Nudge. Let's just say I will still have mental scars from the last time we went shopping until I'm eighty. Yes it was that bad, at least it was for me.

I tried I really did to get out of it. But here's how the conversation went:

Me: "I don't know if that is such a good idea--"

Anne at the same time as me: "That is a great idea Tiffany; in fact all three of the older kids should go. I'm sure that they all have someone to go with. Right Jeff? Nick? How 'bout you Max?"

Fang mumbled: "Guess I could ask Lissa"

Iggy: "I guess I'll ask Jess **(A/N: Is it Jess or Tess, doesn't matter I guess because it's going to be Jess in this story) **homeroom."

Me: "Maybe Sam and I could go; he has to ask me though."

Anne: "Great so now I'll take that as you all agreeing to go. You guys need to learn to relax a little."

End Conversation.

So now here I am talking to Sam over the phone. Yeah he called when you were going through the flashback. How he got the number I will never know.

"Max, are you there?"

"Yeah Sam, just thinking."

"So do you want to go to the dance with me?"

"Yeah I'd love to."

"See ya then."

**Oooooohhhhh!! Max got asked out by Sam. I'll update ASAP. I've been on my brand new laptop all day trying to figure out how to write this chapter. Reviews are always welcome**

** ('.') maximumride4ever**

** (")(") bunnies rule **


	3. Shopping, OH CRAP!

I Hope You Dance

Disclaimer: I don't own it so get over it.

Chappie Three: Shopping, OH CRAP!

Max's P.O.V.

"I swear Nudge I don't need an outfit for the dance!!!" Anne said that we all should go shopping after school sometime this week. So I guess nudge declared that today was the day to go shopping. OH GOODY FOR ME!! **NOT!! **

"Oh really and what are you going to wear the bloodstained clothes, I don't think so!"

So here I was being dragged into every store that Nudge deemed fashionable, trying on a million outfits.

"Oh try this on" she said as she shoved a pile of clothes into my hands and pushed me through a changing room door.

I looked at the outfit Nudge gave me. It actually didn't look too bad. The outfit consisted of a dark blue V-neck sweater with sleeves that came up to the elbows. Under the sweater was a slightly lighter blue cami with a little bit of lace up at the top. For the bottoms there were dark khaki shorts.

"Max!! Here try these shoes with that outfit", Nudge said as she tossed over a pair of khaki wedges.

I put everything on and look in the mirror; I looked good if I do say so myself. So I walked out and everyone's jaws dropped. Except for Fang's, though I thought I saw his jaw drop a little. Gazzy whispered something to Iggy and then Iggy's jaw dropped.

"What do you think?"

"**OHMIGOD!!!** You look **FABULOUS!**"

"Really! You think so? I thought I looked o.k. What do you think Fang?" I said it trying not to sound surprised that they liked it.

"It's o.k. I guess."

"Thanks I think."

_Oh he is so lucky I don't hit him upside his __gigantic__ head _

"Fang!! Max says that you're lucky she doe—"I clamped a hand over Angel's mouth just in time.

"Don't worry Max, Sam will love it."

"Thanks Nudge."

We paid for the outfit and headed coughflewcoughcough back to Anne's house

Fang's P.O.V. (probably one of the only times this is going to happen)

God Max looked good, oh who am I kidding she looked hot. But I had to go and be an idiot. STUPID! STUPID FANG!

Hmmm. I wonder what Angel was about to say about what max was thinking. I'm lucky that Max doesn't what? Smack me upside my gigantic head. Yeah that'll be the next time I do something like that.

So anyway I asked Lissa to the dance and I think she said yes a little too quickly. The weird thing is that if I could I would've asked Max, I think. She probably would've ditched me for that wiener Sam. And anyway I believe I like Lissa now. I think.

**How did you like Fang's P.O.V.? I was going to have it in the first chapter but I liked what I put any way. Reviews are welcome. – maximumride4ever**


	4. Your not going?

I Hope You Dance

Disclaimer: don't own anything except for the plot and the laptop it's written on and even then I don't officially own the laptop until my birthday.

Chappie Four: You're not going?

Max's P.O.V.

I was at my locker getting ready for class when Sam came up to me.

"Hey Max"

"Hey"

"Listen about the dance."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well I kinda won't be able to go. Because it turns out that I have family coming in from out of town that day." I could tell that he was lying by the twitch in the corner of his eye but I decided to play along.

"Oh, well that's o.k. I know that it's always family comes before, well everything."

"Thanks for understanding." And with that he walked away.

I walked down the hall to my next class, which was choir. How I got stuck with it I will never know.

_**Destiny Max like your destiny to save the world**_

_Thanks Voice just as I was relaxing._

By the time I was done talking to the Voice I had reach the choir room.

Apparently, once a month Ms. Yovac held an open mike night, except that it was during the school day.

Also it seemed to be a test of how well we can memorize lyrics. And since nobody volunteered she picked at random. Guess who got to go first. LUCKY ME!

"Ms. Walker would you like to grace the class with your talent?"

"Not really."

"Too bad, it's mandatory."

I sighed, then got up to go to the teacher's desk and picked out a song by Avril Lavigne that I had heard before; apparently the teacher had a copy of every song ever made without the artist singing in them. I ran over the lyrics quick and got on the make-shift stage. Then the music started to play.

_I'm standing on __a bridge_

_I'm waiting in the dark_

_I thought that you'd be here by now_

_There's nothing but the rain _

_No footsteps on the ground_

_I'm listening but there's no sound_

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home _

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand_

_take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you__ are_

_but I'm, I'm with you_

_I'm looking for a place _

_I'm searching for a face_

_Is there anybody here I know_

_cause nothing's going right _

_and everything's a mess_

_And no one likes to be alone_

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home_

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand_

_take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are _

_but I'm, I'm with you_

_Oh why is everything so confusing_ By that time I had been walking around the stage

_maybe I'm just out of my mind_

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand_

_take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_but I'm, I'm with you_

_take me by the hand_

_take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_but I'm, I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_take me by the hand_

_take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_but I'm, I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_I'm with you…_

There was a thunderous applause. Well as much of a thunderous applause that a group of about 20 high schoolers could make.

"Max could I see you after class?"

"Yeah sure, Ms. Yovac."

Just then Fang walked in the door with a note in his hands. Oh my god did he see me sing. If he did he's never going to let me live it down. As quickly as he came he was gone.

I sat through the rest of class and open mike. Finally the bell rang. As soon as everyone was gone I headed up to the teacher's desk.

"Yes, Miss Walker I have a proposition for you…"

Fang's P.O.V.

Oh I am in so much trouble. Max is going to kill me. I saw her sing and I am not going to let her live it down. I heard her just as she was starting. I was delivering a note to the choir teacher from the woodshop teacher.

But on my way there I saw that jerk Sam making out with some blonde that I knew couldn't be Max. I headed over to him and he pulled away from blondie long enough so I could yell at him. I told him to stay away from Max. So now I have a decision to make tell Max or not. She'll eventually get it out of me because we can always tell when the other person is lying. I guess tell Max wins either way. I'm so dead.

**So what do**** you think ****of the latest chapter I know its long it took me hours to complete. I think I put a bit of an evil cliffy in Max's P.O.V. So tell me what you think. Plz Review!!!!**

**maximumride4ever **


	5. A secret Proposition

I Hope You Dance

Disclaimer: I don't own it yada yada yada. Actually there will be some OCs that I named after my guy cousins so I don't own them either their parents do. Now on with the story!

Chappie 5: A Secret Proposition

Max's P.O.V.

"Miss Walker I have a proposition for you how would you like to sing at the dance this Friday."

"Well I guess I could since my date just dropped me to 'visit with family' that day. But what's in it for me?"

"How about never having to sing in front of the class ever again."

"Deal, might as well make me embarrassed all in one sitting."

"Great, you'll be meeting the band after school. They'll run through songs with you. They already have a list of songs you should be familiar with."

"Ms. Yovac could you please keep this a secret if my brothers found out about this they would never let me live it down."

"I understand my lips are sealed."

_Later After School:_

"Hey Nick," I said quickly as I walked up to Fang at his locker. "I got detention for the rest of the week could you tell the guys. I won't be back until around four o.k."

"What did you get detention for?"

"I called the teacher a boring snore fest that invented the coma.", he smirked at that.

"See ya later." I said running off.

As soon as I got to the choir room I saw 5 guys. I immediately went on alert. They didn't look like models in fact they looked like regular teenage guys. Though teenage guys are also a reason to be on alert.

"Hey you must be Max, I'm Derek this is Cody, Bryce, Nicky, and Mason." said Derek as he pointed to each of the guys. Derek was tall and lanky, almost as tall as Fang, with brown eyes and blonde curly hair. Cody was tall and lanky too just not as tall as Derek, with blue eyes and blonde straight hair. Bryce was just under my height and had brown eyes and blonde hair like the other two boys. I'm beginning to think those three are brothers. Nicky was shorter than me and has brown hair and eyes he, looked really bossy. And Mason was the shortest one of them all with light blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hey" I said, shaking every person's hand.

"I play the base guitar **(sp?)**", said Derek

"I play the drums", said Nicky sitting down.

"Keyboard", said Mason, great another talkative person.

"I play the guitar." said Cody while plugging in his guitar, "And Bryce here is our tech geek does the lights and everything else."

"Oh here's a list of the songs that we planned on doing for the dance. It basically consists of Avril Lavigne and Pink songs. Though they have a song request sheet usually so can you remember lyrics easily?"

"Yeah I can remember things really easily."

"O.k. then wanna try the first song on the list."

"Yeah give me a minute to run over the lyrics."

I checked out the lyrics real quick and got on the stage they had set up. Then the music started to play.

_I'm coming up so get this party started_

_I'm coming up so get this party started_

_Get this party started on a Saturday night_

_Everybody's waiting for me to arrive_

_Sendin' out the message to all of my friends_

_We'll be lookin flashy in my Mercedes Benz_

_I got lotsa style, got my gold diamond rings_

_I can go for miles if you know what I mean_

Just then Bryce who was sitting in front of us rose up a hand for us to stop.

"O.k. so you can really sing! Just keep running over the lyrics to the songs and we'll be greatest band ever!", Bryce said.

"Wow! He speaks!", I said as I checked my watch, "Wow 3:30 already, I gotta go guys. And one more thing can you guys keep this quite, if my siblings found out they would never let me live it down. Actually they think I got detention."

I got a chorus of yeah sure and see ya tomorrows.

"So now we have a great hot singer!" said Cody as I was walking down the hallway. I could hear him with my raptor hearing.

"Keep your tongue in Cody!", I shouted over my shoulder.

I heard all the laughter coming from the guys from the entrance of the school.

As soon as I got to the pathway by the forest I made sure no one was around and whipped out my wings and flew off to Anne's house. When I got back the girls were sitting on the floor coloring, Iggy and Gazzy were messing with a broken radio or was that a toaster, and Fang was picking flowers out of the garden outside. No I'm joking; he had his lazy but on the couch and was typing away on a laptop.

"Hey guys, I'm back!"

Nothing that's what I got. Not even a, hey how was detention?.

"Glad to see you guys too!"

"Oh sorry Max!! We all have ear plugs in because Anne came back early and she asked where you were, fang told her you had detention and she started ranting on how much she didn't want to deal with a parent teacher conference or something like that. What is up with those things anywa-?"

"I don't know Nudge. Hey who has the IPod I need it for an assignment for detention. I have to write up a report on two of my favorite singers and I'm thinking of Avril and Pink."

"Here", said Fang not even bothering to look up from the computer as he tossed me the IPod.

**O.k. guys tell me what you think. Sorry it took me this long to post. But I was gone until ten thirty last night. – maximumride4ever **


	6. A secret told

I Hope You Dance

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.

Chappie 6: A secret told

Max's P.O.V.

I ran to my room and shut the door. I got on the computer that Anne had supplied me with and pulled up some internet sites about Pink and Avril Lavigne. You know just in case someone walks in.

_**Which by the way Fang is going to come in, in about five seconds to ask how long you need the IPod fo**__**r.**_

_Thanks voice I'll get right on that._

I ran for the door and opened it. Fang was standing with his fist in the air like I had interrupted his attempt to knock on the door.

"I need the IPod for the rest of the week." And with that I slammed the door in his face.

As soon as I got to the bed with the IPod plugs half way in my ears, Fang walked in. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was wondering how I knew what he was going to say.

"The voice told you were coming to ask about the IPod."

"Did the voice tell you what I was just about to ask now?"

"No, that was just you letting the confused part of you show through"

"Oh. Max I know you're going to the dance with that Sam guy but I don't think you should." Wow that was the most Fang had ever said. Something must be really wrong. And even though I wasn't going with Sam any more I wanted to see where this was going.

"Wow Fang you certainly are turning into Nudge. Why do you think that I shouldn't go with him?"

"Well it's just that I saw him kissing another girl when I was walking in the hallway this morning."I was shocked. And tears started to spring to my eyes. Tears of hurt, tears from being lied to, and tears of revenge. I wiped those all away; except the tears for revenge wouldn't leave.

"I knew he was lying when he said he was 'visiting family'."

"I'm sorry for telling you Max, he doesn't deserve you anyway."

"Thanks, because he really doesn't deserve me. I don't need a scum bag like him. I need someone who I can depend on. Someone just like you Fang. But right now I need to be alone. Thanks again for telling me. Oh and I'll get the IPod to you ASAP. Also your buddies from school seem to think I'm hot. They kept ragging on me during detention. "And with that I shoved him out the door. God Nudge must be contagious. And did I just say I needed someone like Fang? Or do I need Fang? Well he is pretty ho- no bad Max you don't like Fang like that. Even if I did he wouldn't like me back.

I ignored all my thoughts of Fang and focused on the task at hand, revenge. I would have to work extra hard to show Sam that **NO ONE **cheats on the **INCREDIBLE, INDESTRUCTABLE MAXIMUM RIDE!!!!**

**So what do you think I was having trouble with the last sentence! Review Plz!!**** – maximumride4ever**


	7. A midnight practice

I Hope You Dance

Thank You Guys for all the reviews they make me ecstatic and my family thinks that I'm bouncing off the walls from the half a box of gobstoppers that I ate. So far I have 687 hits last time I checked and my mail box had ten emails in it this morning. You guys are making me so happy! – maximumride4ever

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.

Chappie 7: A Midnight Practice and Revenge Plotted

Max's P.O.V

I waited till the younger kids were asleep to try and go fly out to the lake. I just had to tell Fang and Iggy.

"Hey Fang I'm going to go fly for awhile. Alone. Can you tell Iggy?"

"Whatever. Oh, and nice singing in choir this morning." When I heard that I was fuming. He is so dead. Can you say double revenge?

And with that I headed to my room and grabbed the laptop Anne had given me to use. I had downloaded all the songs without the lyrics and with the lyrics onto the computer earlier. As soon I had the laptop in my hands and lyrics sheet with it I headed out to the lake.

I landed and headed over to a rock. First I checked to see that the lights were all out in Anne's house. Then I set the computer down and opened it to ITunes and went to my playlist. As soon as that was up I opened Microsoft word and typed in REVENGE! Now how to get revenge? I got NOTHING! Oh well, maybe if I practice those song lyrics. I clicked on a song called Don't Let Me Get Me by Pink. **(A/N I absolutely love this song.)**I let it play through once with the lyrics and then I started the music without the lyrics.

_"__Never __win f__irst place__" _I started off quietly

_"__Don't support the team_

_Can'__t take d__irection_

_And my socks are never clean_

_Teacher'__s dated me"_ By that time my voice had been getting louder.

_My parents hated me_

_I was always in a fight _

_C__uz__ I can't do nothing right_

_Every day__ I find a war against the mirror_

_I can't take the person staring back at me_

_I'm a hazard to myself _

_Don't let me get me _I had just whipped out my wing s and was dancing in the air.

_I'm my own worst enemy _

_It's bad when you annoy yourself_

_So irritating_

_Don't want to be my friend no more_

_I wanna be somebody else_

_I wanna be somebody else, yeah_

_LA told me "You'll be a pop star_

_All you have to change is everything you are."_

_Tired of being compared to damn Brittney Spears_

_ S__he's so pretty__, t__hat just ain't me_

_Doctor, Doctor won't you please prescribe me something_

_A day in the life of someone else?_

_Cuz I'm a hazard to myself_

_Don't let me get me_

_I'm my own worst enemy_

_It's bad when you annoy yourself_

_So irritating_

_Don't want to be my friend no more_

_I wanna be somebody else_

_Don't let me get me_

_I'm my own worst enemy_

_It's bad when you annoy yourself_

_So irritating_

_Don't want to be my friend no more_

_I wanna be somebody else_

_Doctor, Doctor won't you please prescribe me something?_

_A day in the life of someone else_

_Don't let me get me_

_I'm a hazard to myself_

_Don't let me get me_

_I'm my own worst enemy_

_It's bad when you annoy yourself_

_So irritating_

_Don't want to be my friend no more_

_I wanna be somebody else_

I finally landed as the music faded. I'd like to see Fang or Sam sing in front of all those people at the dance. THAT'S IT! Those two are so in for it.

Fang's P.O.V.

God I did not like that evil grin on Max's face after she finished dancing above the lake. Why she was dancing I have no idea. Maybe I shouldn't have let her know that I heard her singing. I'll have to ask Angel about it later. How did I know she went to the lake? I turned off my light to make it seem like I was asleep then crept over to the window to make sure she wasn't going to beat up that jerk Sam even if he deserves it. But she stopped by the lake and I saw that she was carrying a laptop with some papers. Why did she have those with her? I saw her press a button and I could hear the faint sound of music. I waited until she was done dancing around and looked like she was planning something evil. God I am turning into Nudge.

**I wasn't so sure about doing Fangs point of view. But tell me what you think. I absolutely love reviews.**

**-maximumride4ever**


	8. No more Gobstoppers Sorry

I Hope You Dance

O.k. So I ran outta gobstoppers so I can't continue the story anymore. - Maximumride4ever

Jk Here's the next chappie.

Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it? Fine I don't own it. You know they should just have this automatically pop up.

Chappie 8: You Want Me to do WHAT?!

Max's P.O.V.

It was Tuesday three more days until the dance. And the final bell had just rung. I was on my way to meet up with the band when I was attacked by cheerleaders. Yes you heard me right. I was attacked by cheerleaders. None of them looked like erasers so I let them drag me away while struggling just a little bit. They took me into the band room where all the guys were waiting.

"What the h-e-double hockey sticks are you doing?!" I shouted to no one in particular.

"Calm down Max." said Nicky, "We asked them to help you."

"Help me with what? I have all the lyrics down pact. I don't need help at all unless you want me too-. Oh! Heck NO!"

"But Max you'll look awkward just standing up there." Bryce said.

"I am not going to dance I'll look like a moose."

"Do it or we'll tell your brothers and the whole school."

"All right, fine. But as soon as the dance is over you five will be so dead."

"Great! Now to the Gym!" Said one of the cheerleaders.

We headed down to the gym. They had mark off the size of the stage and had spaces marked off for the bands stations.

"O.k. we're just going teach you some basic moves for each song. Actually I and Gigi are going to be your back you dancers for the dance. We'll be doing most of the dancing."

"Then let's try a song by Fergie how about London Bridge. Put in the cd. Gigi and I will show you. The dance first and then we'll work with you on it. Remember this isn't a song for the real thing. It's just to help warm up."

They did the dance. It looked fairly simple even for an uncoordinated moose like me.

"Okay your turn Max. We'll start off at the chorus. 5 6 7 8!" We did the whole song and I didn't mess up that much.

As soon as we were done with the warm up, we went through the whole list of songs that the guys gave me. To say the least I don't think I did too badly.

"Hey Cody, do you think we could do some sort of karaoke during the dance? I have some people who would absolutely love to sing up on stage." I asked on my way down the hallway, with an evil grin.

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks see you tomorrow."

Later:

I was in my room so and I was about to blast the music on the IPod when Angel walked in.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"I need help with my homework."

_I know about the dance Max__. I know that you're singing. Don't worry I can help._

_Thanks sweetie but how did you find out? I thought I had my defenses up._

_Yeah while you were plotting revenge on Sam during dinner yesterday, you kind of left your defenses down._

_Oh._

_I can help you practice though please._ Dang it, Bambi eyes.

"Fine. Just sit on the bed and look like you were doing your homework." I went over to the computer and clicked on one of my favorite songs, My Happy Ending.

Fang's P.O.V.

I was walking past Max's room when I thought I heard someone singing. Was that My Happy Ending that I hear? Except there was a strange sound about the voice singing. The voice sounded a lot like Max. Just then Angel popped out of Max's room.

"Hi Fang"

"Hey Ange. What were you doing in there?"

"Max was helping me with my homework."

"Oh. Hey Angel do you know what's wrong with Max."

"Yep."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Nope"

"Why?"

"Because I was swore her to secrecy. Angel sweetie thank you for telling me Fang was outside the door."

"Oh hi Max."

"Why were you questioning Angel?"

"Because you've been acting all secretive lately. What's so secret that you can't tell me about?"

"You'll see soon enough Fang, in fact you'll find out on Friday." And with that she walked away.

What is she planning? I better watch my back.

**Ok so this Chappie is basically ****a filler****Also**** I'm taking suggestions for songs**** for****Max. I would like them to stay within the Pink and Avril area but I am taking songs by Gwen Stephani and Fergie too. Lastly I need song suggestions for guys too. I need this. – maximumride4ever**


	9. PreDance Part one

I Hope You Dance

Disclaimer: I don't own it on with the story.

Chappie 9: Bye

Max's P.O.V.

I sang during the dance. Fell off the stage and Fang and Iggy won't stop bugging me about it. So I decided to leave the flock and go marry Justin Timberlake. The end. Thanks for reading.

**Well that's it dear readers I'm done with this story. You just didn't give me enough reviews. ****No I'm joking****, h****ere's the real chappie 9.**** Don't kill me. – maximumride4ever**

**Chappie Nine: Pre-Dance****: Part One**

Max's P.O.V.

It was Friday and the day of truth. **(A/N: I got so tired of doing the ****days that led up to Friday so ****skipped Wednesday and Thursday**I had just gotten to school which was covered in flyers for the band. Apparently the guys had taken a picture of me and blacked it out, so it looked just like a plain figure. And was heading to homeroom when I got called to Ms. Yovac's room.

"Ahh, Ms. Walker are you ready for tonight?"

"I guess."

"The real reason I called you here is for you to memorize a few more songs. I took a poll of songs from the student body and it seems that the songs that you are singing are tie with songs by Hilary Duff."

"Okay then. But the thing is can the guys get ready in time?"

"I'm pretty sure they can. Most times they pick up a song sheet and they can play it perfectly within a few minutes. Here's the list with the order of the songs."

**The List**

Get This Party Started by Pink

Soak up the Sun by Sheryl Crow

With Love by Hilary Duff

Sk8er Boy by Avril

Don't let me get me by Pink

Complicated by Avril

Metamorphosis by Hilary Duff

Only happy when it rains by Garbage

Girlfriend by Avril

Sweet Escape by Gwen Stephani

A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton

Fly by Hilary Duff

Just like a pill by Pink

Big girls don't cry by Fergie

All you wanted by Michelle

Every Time We Touch by Cascada

My Happy Ending by Avril

Everywhere by Michelle Branch

I'm with you by Avril

**(A/N****: N****o****I will not write all of these songs down unless you want me to. But really I have**** no patience for writing all those lyrics down.****But if you want to listen to any of these song just go to you tube.**

"So you're sure you have all those lyrics down?"

"Yes"

"What about the dances?"

"Check"

"Okay, I'll see you back here after lunch to head to the beach."

"See ya!"

_God That woman is paranoid._

_**You're one to talk.**_

_Well I have a right to be. I've been on the run since I was ten from people who want to torture me._

Silence. Figures.

Lunch:

I had gone through the first half of the day without anything going wrong. People kept whispering about the new mystery singer. So no one even talked to me. Then lunch finally came.

"I'm just saying man that she must look pretty ugly if they don't want to show her face." Oh that took all my will power not to punch him in the face. Then we'll show Iggy who's ugly when his face his all messed up.

"I think that she just want to keep it secret so _people_ aren't ragging on her." And with that I got up and threw my lunch away.

I went up to the music room where the guys were putting their stuff into cases. I followed them out the door and out to the parking lot. Ms. Yovac had me car pool with her with all the guys in another car. Let's just say that she tried to create small talk but ended up turning up the radio. I had brought my outfit in a bag. The only change I had made to the outfit was exchange the shorts for khaki capris. What, its fall.

I had told Angel the night before the excuse to give anybody who asks where I am.

**A/n: I think the song list seems all confusing. But I was writing while I had really bad writers block. Plz Review**** I'll try and get the next chappie part up by tonight.**** I am still taking song suggestions for karaoke. Lastly I will try to have all the YouTube video urls in my profile. – maximumride4ever**


	10. Pre dance part two

I Hope You Dance

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

Chappie 9: Pre-Dance: Part two

Fang's P.O.V.

Iggy was talking to me about the mystery singer during lunch when max came and sat down.

"I'm just saying that she must look pretty ugly if they don't want to show her face." Max looked like she was about punch Iggy's face in, so I didn't say anything.

"I think she just wants to keep it a secret so _people _aren't ragging on her." With that she got up and left.

"Dude what's up with her."

"No idea."

"Hey Angel do you know what's wrong with Max?"

She told me before she left that she had to help J.J. with dance decorations and that she'll fly back to Anne's but she probably won't be back till you and Iggy have already left."

"Okay then." I knew that wasn't it. She seemed really mad when Iggy made that comment.

I got up and headed out to the front of the school to hang out with the skateboarders. Derek and Cody weren't there guess they must be setting up for the dance.

**A/n: I know it's short but I just wanted to finish up the chapter. – maximumride4ever**


	11. The Reveal

I Hope You Dance

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

Chappie Ten: The Reveal

Fang's P.O.V.

Lissa said she'd meet me at the dance so I was just waiting for Iggy to finish getting ready. I was wearing a black dress shirt, I couldn't leave my black attire now can I, and khaki shorts.

"Let's go dude!" Iggy said as he came bounding down the stairs.

We headed out the door and flew all the way to the beach. We landed in a forest right by the beach. There were already a bunch of people there and the band was warming up. So that's what happened to Cody and Derek today. I helped Iggy find Tess and went off in search of Max to see if she was still here.

"NICK!!" Oh great I was hoping I could have some time look and see if I could ask Max about lunch. She looked really upset earlier.

"Oh hi Lisa." She looked okay in a purple sundress. Max looked better in – no bad fang!

Max's P.O.V.

I was back in the make shift dressing room Ms. Yovac had made for me and the dancers.

"Oh Max you look great!", said Gigi as I was putting my hair up. I had it put in a ponytail then put a clip to hold it up. It gave me a, did my hair in a rush, kind of look. I liked it. **A**/**n: This is my favorite hair style**

I could hear the band warming up. I got to my position took the mike and waited for my cue.

"Good luck Max"

Fang's P.O.V.

I was talking to Lissa. Well it was more like she talked and I was supposed to be listening, but I just nodded my head every so often. When an announcer came over the speakers.

"And what you've been waiting for, LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!!"

_I'm coming up so you better get this party started_Wait, I know that voice. No it couldn't be.

_I'm coming up so you better get this party started. _And that's when Max walked up on the stage with a mike in her hand. My jaw dropped.

"Hey Nick isn't that your sister?"

Max's P.O.V.

I heard my cue and started to sing and walk up the stairs up to the stage. I know I'm very multi-talented aren't I. And for my next trick I need a few erasers and Fang. Ladies and Gentlemen I shall now kick eraser but while insulting Fang for – oh sorry off task.

As soon as I got on the stage I saw Fang and Iggy's jaws drop. Well Iggy's jaw was already down before I saw him, guess he must have known it was me before Tess told him who it was. There was a bunch of guys just gawking at me. I didn't think I looked that good.

_Get this Party started on a Saturday Night_

_Everybody's waiting for me to arrive_

_Sending out the message to all of my friends_

_We'll be looking flashy in my Mercedes Benz_

_I got lotsa style with my gold diamond rings_

Okay I'm going to skip to skip the rest of the song so I don't bore you.

"What's up St. Thomas Prep?!**A/N: ****I just made this name up)** Are you ready to soak up the sun!" That got a chorus of Yeahs. I can't wait until later. Revenge is going to be oh so sweet.

Fang's P.O.V.

I can't believe she lied to me. Though I guess she thought Iggy and I would bug her about, well that's explains lunch and why Angel was lying. _God she looks so ho- No bad, bad Fang you're here with Lissa.__ Anyway Max doesn'__t like me__ like that._

"Come on Nick let's dance!" The thing is I don't dance. I look like a moose, so you get the idea. Yet Lissa still decided to drag me out onto the dance floor. I'll have to talk to Max later.

**A/N: O.K. So what did you think? I tried to make it as suspenseful as possible. – maximumride4ever**


	12. Revenge is Sweet man

**Hiya people! Here's the next chappie because people were getting all ticked at me. Happy New Years!**

Diclaimer: I think I've done enough of these.

Chappie 11: Karaoke Time!!!

Max's P.O.V.

Finally, my revenge has come. Cue evil cackle. I was taking a break in between songs in the makeshift dressing room. When I heard my cue for:

"Karaoke Time!" I said as I ran up on stage. God the guys were still gawking at me.

"There is a prize though the lucky person gets to dance on the stage to any song they want. Now let's see who the first lucky person is that gets to compete." All the guys tried to get me to pick them but Bryce knew what I had planned and who to pick with the spotlight. He shined the light on one guy in particular after searching the crowd for a bit. Guess who it was. If you guessed Fang you're wrong. But his time will come trust me.

"Oh I guess it's your time to shine Sam come on up here."

"Go on Sammy I want to hear you sing", said some blonde girl standing next to him. She must be the one he dumped me for.

He got on the stage and picked a song from the list of songs that the guys knew. He chose a song called Rockstar by Nickelback. This was going to be so hilarious, and he is going to wish that he never messed with me. The thing is right when I joined Chorus he was voted out coughcoughkickedoutcough. Apparently he doesn't have much talent in the singing area.

_"__I'__m through with standing in line_

_T__o clubs I'll never get i__n_

_It's__ like the bottom of the ninth_

_And I'm never gonna win_

_This Life hasn't turned out_

_Quite the way __I want it to be", _Let's just say that wasn't as much singing as it was screeching. And I won't harm your imagination by describing how awful his voice sounded, but it's mostly because I covered my ears after the first verse. But by the looks of it most people didn't think he was all too great, seeing as most of the audience was cringing. The song finally ended and he rushed of the stage. I grabbed the mike and headed up on stage.

"Okay let's see if someone could try and follow that act!"

"It's not like it would be that hard!", someone shouted.

With that Bryce shown the spotlight on a brunette girl who was sitting down talking to her friends at a table. She turned around toward the stage

"What the-? Oh come on guys this is so not cool!!", she yelled at the band. At least I think that's who she was yelling at.

"Get your butt up here Hannah!"

"Fine!! You guys are so dead after this", and with that she ran up on the stage, picked a song and started to sing Miss Independent. I took this as my cue to get off the stage. So I went on to the dance floor and started dancing with a bunch of people. All the guys kept trying to get me to dance with them, and with some of them I had to try my hardest not to hurt them the fact that there were so many around me had me claustrobic didn't help.

"Max over here!", Thank God J.J. found me! She pulled me out of the crowd and over to the refreshments table.

"J.J. You want to give me a break for a while and sing?"

"I'll see what I can do okay but get me over backstage okay."

"Then what are we waiting for?", she said while dragging me through the crowd.

We arrived backstage and Ms. Yovac stopped J.J.

"She's with me."

"Okay but get your butt up there. They already went through two other performers." By the time she finished I had already grabbed the mike and was bounding up the stairs to the stage.

"How about one more song then we decide on who the winner is?" that got a commotion of 'oh pick me pick me' from the guys by the stage and bunch of glares from their dates. But eventually the spot light found its target. And he dropped that emotionless mask as the spotlight stopped searching. Oh, yes people Revenge is SO SWEET!!

"OH MY GOSH NICK!! You have to do this I just can't wait to hear you sing!! I'm leaving in a couple of minutes anyway," said the oh so annoying Lissa. With that I got a glare that could have killed me right there on the spot, that is, if I cared. But I don't so he should learn to deal with it. Lissa literally had to force him to get up to the stage. But right before he got up on the stage he kissed her right in front of me. If I didn't know better I thought I saw his eyes look at me in the middle of the kiss. I so want to throttle him right now!

He walked passed me and went up on stage and picked out a song. I think I heard Fang say something about a song they had practice and Mason hoped off the stage grabbed a guitar and handed it to Fang. Okay what is going on here!? Mason got down and headed over to me.

"Okay, Mason would you mind telling me, WHAT IS GOING ON!?"

"First off calm down and second just listen." As soon as he said it music started to blare from the speakers, which we were standing right next to. So I headed out to the dance floor to get a better look. I was totally shocked to see that Fang was playing the guitar like he had been playing it his whole life.

( Alright people I seriously recomend going to youtube and typing in Black Balloon by the Goo Goo Dolls While you read this it sounds so much better than reading

_"Baby's black balloon makes her fly_

_I almost fell into that hole in your life, And you're not thinking about tomorrow _So he can sing now too. I guess I'm not the only one who's been keeping secrets.

_Cause you were the same as me, But on your knees"_

So he can sing now too. I guess I'm not the only one who's been keeping secrets.

_A thousand other boys could never reach you,_

_How could I have been the one?"_

"He said he had always wanted to sing this song for a girl he said was the maximum. Do you know who she is?"

"I have no idea." Now who could that be? Don't make me hurt you.

_"Coming down the world turned over_

_And angels fall without you there_

_I go on as you get colder_

_or are you someone's prayer?"_ He went through the whole song and I just sat there stunned. When it ended I gave him a look that said we-_will_-talk-later, he just shrugged and walked past me. I ran up on stage with the mike.

"Are you guys ready to pick a winner so I can get back to singing?!" Yet another chorus of yeah's and sures.

"Can I get all the contestants up on stage please?" Slowly but surely they all got up on stage.

"Okay so this is how you vote people! I am going to judge by your cheers for every person. Got it? Okay how about Hannah?" I said as I put walked in front of her. It got a modest bunch of cheers. I went through the other two people when I got to Sam.

"What about Sam here, audience?" There was absolute silence; in fact you could have heard a fly buzz around people's heads. So I moved on, I know I'm heartless towards him, oh well. So I moved over to Fang who actually looked a little nervous.

"What about Nick here people?!" Not really to my surprise he got everyone screaming like crazed fan-girls. Even the guys, creepy.

"I guess we have a winner here!!" I said while lifting Fang's hand up like in a boxing match.

"A big thank you to all the contestants for participating." I said as they walked off stage. "Now Nick what song do you want to have me sing for you?"

"Whatever's next." I thought about his answer then remembered what song was next. The world hates me!

**Okay here's the latest chappie and the next should be up by tomorrow night for me. -JABC13**


End file.
